


Tumblr Mini Challenge

by KylaraIngress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Pre-Season/Series 03, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, <a href="http://kriskenshin.tumblr.com/">KrisKenshin</a> has been doing mini-challenges, and one of them finally prompted my muse. I don't know if this will be an ongoing story or a series of prompts, but this will be a place for that and other mini-prompts seen on <a href="http://kylaraingress.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a>. Tags to be updated as the story is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> chapter prompt: blindfold. I wanted to go sexy, my muse decided to go dark.

John awakes with a start, and his first thought is that he’s blind. As awareness creeps in, he feels the cloth of the blindfold around him, the ball gag in his mouth, the harsh coolness of handcuffs biting at his wrists held behind him: his panic transfers to figuring out what the hell just happened. 

The last thing he knew, he was walking over to Mary’s, the engagement ring in his pocket, the decision to finally accept Sherlock’s death three years ago solid in his mind. 

His brain realizes he must’ve been kidnapped, but he’s having problems figuring out the why. Now that Sherlock’s dead, who cares about him? He was just the lonely sidekick, after all. 

"Well, well, well," says a voice to his right. "I see the good doctor has finally woken up."

The blindfold is ripped from his face, and he keeps himself from struggling, knowing he needs more information before he attempts to escape. As his eyes adjust, he sees the man who must’ve spoken: tall, thin, military style haircut. 

He does a quick look around, and his heart drops to his stomach in disbelief. Off to the side, on the ground, bloody, beaten, unconscious, is the body of someone he knows oh too well.

_Sherlock._

"Ah, yes," says the man, as he sees understanding fill John’s eyes. "He is alive, although just barely. I don’t want him dead - not yet. But he hasn’t been very cooperative.

"That’s where you come in."

And the man advances toward John, a cruel smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the tip

John scrabbles back as much as he can, which isn't that far, as his back hits a cold wall, a muffled curse sounding around the ball gag. The man's smile just becomes more feral as he pulls out a small knife, and gives a chuckle as he sees John's eyes widen in response.

"Oh, don't worry," he says softly, taking another step forward. "I don't plan on hurting you yet. After all, I want to save the show for when he can see it in all its glory." He is right up against John now, and bends down, the knife glinting in the pale light of the room. The man oh-so-casually drags the non-sharp side of the knife across John's neck. John holds himself solid, vowing to give as little reaction as possible, knowing any little bit could change the situation in a heartbeat. 

"You are going to be so much fun to break, aren't you, little man?" he asks, and John just glares at the man at the diminutive. "Here's a tip for you, Johnny boy: the more you struggle against me, the more enjoyment I get out of this." With a quick flick of the wrist, the knife edge is suddenly against John's skin, just barely back from piercing. The man trails the knife softly up John's neck, almost like a shave from a straight razor, and stops at the edge of the rubber band that holds the ball gag in John's mouth.

"If you promise to behave yourself, I'll let your mouth free. Of course, if you misbehave, I may have to give you something else to suck on. Do you promise to behave?"

John swallows, knowing he has limited options at the moment. He needs to make sure Sherlock (dear God, Sherlock, who's apparently alive and not dead, although John can't help but wonder how accurate that is, considering what the man looks like on the ground) is all right, and so any escape attempt has to wait until he has more information. 

With yet another steely glare, John gives a small nod of acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: on your knees

The man flicks the knife at the rubber holding the ball gag in, and as it falls, John can't help the dry heave at the sudden lack of anything in his mouth.

"Who," he croaks. He gives a rough cough to clear his throat, and tries again, "Who are you?"

"Oh, Johnny boy," the man says with a tinge of disappointment. "I'm not some stereotypical Bond villain who's going to tell you all my plans only for you to foil them. Do you really think I'm going to give you my name? My real name?"

"Well, I have to call you something," John says. "Unless you want me to use, 'Hey, you'?"

The man smacks John across the face in reaction. John flinches, more out of surprise than pain. 

"I don't need any of your legendary sass, John," he says. "I know I said I didn't want to hurt you before I could use it to get him to talk, but that doesn't mean I won't do what needs to be done." His eyes rake over John's body in contemplation. "If you're so desperate to call me something, you can call me Colonel. Or sir would work."

John files this away in the area that's still trying to figure out how to escape with Sherlock in tow. "All right, Colonel," he says. "I'll bite. You're allowing me to speak, and you know I will ask. Why are you after him?" John nods toward Sherlock, still unable to name the man, part of his brain still reeling from the knowledge that Sherlock's in the same room.

The man, the Colonel, stands up straight, making John arch his neck back to still look at him. "He's been systematically getting rid of each and every one of my associates. While part of me is glad for the help - most of my associates have been becoming lax now that Moriarty is gone - I am not happy he's been able to be so efficient. I need to know where he's getting his information, so I can destroy his network as thoroughly as he has mine."

John is about to follow up the question with another, when a groan of pain issues out of Sherlock.

"Oh, good," the Colonel says, taking a slight step back so he is closer to Sherlock. "He appears to be waking up. We best make sure he realizes the full extent of the trap he is in." He bends down again, pointing the knife at John. "Now, on your knees facing him, so you're the first thing he sees when he comes to."

The words slip out before John can stop him. "And if I don't?"

"Oh, I've done my homework, Johnny boy," he says with a smirk. "I know threatening you won't get you to obey." He gives a quick look back toward Sherlock, and stands once more. "But I'm fairly sure if I threaten him ..." and the rest of the sentence is left for John's imagination. 

John takes a deep breath, and struggles to his knees. The Colonel steps back a bit more, out of the eye line of the two men.

Sherlock gives a rasping cough, and starts to roll over.


End file.
